30 Días para amarte
by FlorLee329
Summary: Ahora mismo, estoy sentado en su cama perfectamente tendida, y de nuevo su perfecta perfección me rodea. Ese perfecto aroma, y la habitación perfectamente ordenada. Todo alrededor de ella es perfecto, y no puedo negar que me encanta hasta cierto punto esa perfección. Malditas apuestas.
1. 30 Días para amarte

**¡Buenas noches! **

He aquí la continuación de mis correcciones.

Esta historia, como la versión original, es la continuación, o una vista de otro punto de vista de mi anterior historia **Ilusiones de amor**; ésta narrada por el líder, Brick.

Espero que sea de su agrado; tómenla como una especie de presente por navidad. Y disculpen por la tardanza en subir las ediciones del resto de mis historias.

Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo.

* * *

**30 días para amarte**

Era un atardecer hermoso. El cielo estaba pintado de gris claro por las esponjosas nubes que lo llenaban, amenazándonos con una tormenta que pronto comenzaría. El clima del frío invierno había obligado que las hojas de los arboles a nuestro alrededor se cayeran de las ramas, ya desnudas, de los árboles. Me levanté lentamente del suelo, sintiendo como mi largo cabello se resbalaba lentamente hacía mi espalda. Miro el cielo con nostalgia, seguro dentro de nada lloverá. La escucho moverse entre el césped seco del parque central de la ciudad, pero no la miro, en cambio mantengo mi vista clavada en el cielo, queriendo descifrar el tiempo restante para que la tormenta comenzase.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ la escuché hablarme, giré a penas mi rostro, y la contemplé por un segundo. Mirándome con esos ojos rosas tan feroces, pero agotados, recostada en el suelo, sin poder mover un solo dedo por el cansancio. Ella es demasiado testaruda, nunca aceptará una derrota, igual que yo. Cierro mis ojos y me vuelvo a erguir.

_ Me voy._ respondí sin verla. Hablé bajo, pero estoy seguro de que me escuchó, ambos lo sabemos. Nuestras habilidades mejoradas nos permiten escuchar hasta el sonido de las ambulancias a unos kilómetros todavía. El parque está lleno de cráteres, los arboles dañados por nuestra reciente pelea, y no dudo que haya personas lastimadas por las secuelas de nuestros ataques a muerte. La oí moverse, pero no me importó.

_ ¡ ¿Por qué lo haces? !_ me gritó, molesta. En su lugar había bastante sangre, tenía heridas, provocadas por mí mismo, en los brazos, piernas, y hasta abdomen, era imposible que continuara peleando en su estado, pero su orgullo la cegaba. Sonreí con sorna, actuando sin preocupación alguna, giré nuevamente mi rostro, mostrándole mi sonrisa y hablé bajo, consciente de que ella lo escucharía.

_ Porque estás hecha polvo, y justamente hoy, no tengo ganas como para aprovecharlo y matarte. Así que iré a mi casa a descansar._ murmuré, dándole respuesta a su interrogante. La luz de un relámpago alumbró el parque, seguida por el ensordecedor trueno luego de unos segundos. Mi vista se atrajo al cielo. Sí vuelo justo ahora posiblemente terminaré empapado.

Miro los edificios adyacentes al parque y levanto los hombros con desgano. Lo mejor será caminar, aunque las piernas me duelan, y los brazos me puncen, el edificio de mi departamento no está tan lejos, a lo mucho, caminando despacio, haré unos 30 minutos. Suspiro y siento una pequeña gota de agua caer sobre mi frente. Si no me doy prisa, terminaré mojado de cualquier manera.

Doy un paso hacia la dirección en la que me dirijo, y la escucho moverse, pero no le tomo importancia. Siento el viento golpear mi rostro lentamente, y mi cabello rojizo se mueve al compás que él quiere bailar. Levanté mis manos un poco, y como pude, las escondí del frío dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta maltratada.

Caminé, sin detenerme. No me importaron los movimientos que ella hacía. No miré hacia atrás, sería una pérdida de tiempo hacerlo. Mi cuerpo está cansado. En cuanto llegue a mi apartamento, dormiré, y dejaré que mis heridas sanen.

* * *

_El blanco lo rodeaba. No podía distinguir bien que era aquello en donde se encontraba. Paseó su mirada roja por todo el lugar, y sólo vio blanco rodeándolo. Una sensación de pureza tan insólita hasta para él mismo que sólo optó por relajarse. La atmósfera ligera que lo rodeaba, junto con esa sensación de inocencia lo hacía sentir tranquilo. Escuchó el eco de unos pasos a su espalda, pero no se giró. Se sentía demasiado pasivo como para moverse. _

__ Brick…_ escuchó su nombre claramente, con esa voz tan suave, hasta melodiosa que le resultaba tan familiar. No pudo resistirse, y giró a penas su cuello, para poder verla por encima de sus hombros, con ese vestido tan resplandeciente en color blanco, como el resto de la habitación. Su cabello rojizo se resbalaba suelto por toda su espalda, y parte de su pecho, y esos ojos de brillante rosa lo miraban profundamente. _

_Se le ocurrió mirarse a sí mismo, pero le sorprendió un poco el color de sus ropas. No eran blancas como habría pensado en algún momento. Era un color tan negro que seguro era lo único que resaltaba en esa habitación. En contraste con las ropas de ella, las de él parecían aprisionarlo, hasta asfixiarlo. Se giró rápidamente para verla. _

_La vio acercarse, y él, en cambio, comenzó a alejarse de ella, como sí tuviera miedo de manchar su blanca pureza con su negro pantera. Pero ella seguía acercándose a él, sin importarle el color de sus ropas. Él retrocedió aún más, pero el final del blanco se presentó. Su espalda chocó contra una dura pared, y no pudo seguir huyendo. _

_No pudo moverse, una extraña sensación comenzaba a detener sus movimientos, sólo pudiendo ver como ella comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más a él, acorralándolo contra la pared. Pronto, la contemplo de frente, tan cerca a él, a una distancia menor de un paso. _

_Se le antojaron sus ojos más rosas que de costumbre, su piel más tersa de lo normal, y sus labios más carnosos que nunca antes. Y allí se perdió, en el color rojo de la boca de ella, la forma de sus labios. Se imaginó que tal vez sabrían a cereza, o a fresa. Sus glándulas salivares actuaron rápido, y deseó poder saborear esos labios, apoderarse de ellos. _

_Sintió las manos de ella, posándose en su pecho, como apoyándose para no caerse. Ella comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de sus ropas negras. Agachó su mirada, y comenzó a notar como poco a poco la clara piel de ella comenzaba a obscurecerse. Creyó que era su imaginación, y acto reflejo, llevó sus manos a las de ella. Las tomó entre sus dedos, y las acaricio con cariño. No era su imaginación, su piel comenzaba a tornarse obscura. La miró a los ojos y la notó aún más cerca. _

_Tragó un poco de saliva. Un suave contacto se presentó en sus labios. Por un momento, creyó no sentirlo, pero ese roce tan sutil no podría ser falso. Como reacción, cerró los ojos lentamente, y disfrutó de ese beso tan exquisito que ella le estaba regalando. No más de 5 segundos, y sus labios se separaron. _

_Tardó un poco en abrir los ojos, sintiendo aún ese sabor dulce a cereza penetrado en su boca, pero al fin, le dirigió la mirada a ella. Notó la piel de su rostro un poco más obscura. Dirigió su mirada hacia su vestido blanco, y parpadeó un tanto confundido al ver como lentamente se manchaba de un color tan obscuro como el negro de sus propias ropas. _

__ Bloss…_ nombró él, hablando a duras penas por la confusión que le impedía pensar claramente. Ella le sonrió, e ignorando como poco a poco su ropa y ella misma comenzaban a obscurecerse, volvió a besarlo, pero ahora más profundamente, con un deseo que ambos compartían. Ese deseo que incluso podría confundirse con esa pasión que sólo provoca el amor. _

* * *

Abrí los ojos apenas comencé a tener un poco de conciencia de lo que hacía. Parpadeé un par de veces y me senté en la cama, donde hacía unos momentos estaba recostado, dormido. Me exalté un poco al tener la idea de lo que había soñado. Nunca me imaginé algo así, sin embargo, lo soñé.

La explicación científica de los sueños es que se toma una parte de los recuerdos, combinada con los deseos, y se proyecta una imagen irreal del resultado. Sé que al soñar a la súper poderosa rosa se debe a que está en mis recuerdos… sin embargo, no deseo besarla. No deseo que ella me bese tampoco.

Coloco la palma de mi mano sobre mi frente y meneo un poco mi cabeza, para intentar despejar mis pensamientos. ¿Qué son los sueños, más que una pequeña parte de nuestro subconsciente? Los sueños, en sí mismos, no son nada más que imágenes distorsionadas que crea nuestra mente.

Bufé a penas y recordé lo que pasó justo antes de que cayera dormido. Despegué mi mano de mi rostro y revisé mi cuerpo. Las heridas al parecer ya están en su mayoría cerradas. Con cuatro o cinco horas de sueño es más que suficiente para que mi regeneración haga su parte y cure mi cuerpo.

Me puse de pie, y caminé hasta uno de los espejos individuales que decoraban la pared de mi desorganizado recinto. Miré mi reflejo. Mi camisa sucia, llena de lodo y algunas manchas de sangre. Mi pantalón roto en una parte de la pierna izquierda, y mis zapatillas deportivas llenas de fango. Mi cabellera resbala por mi espalda, mi flequillo está más despeinado que de costumbre, pero noto que algo falta. Entreabrí mis labios y tomé una buena bocanada de aire. ¡Mi gorra!

_ ¡Brick!_ escuché la voz de uno de mis hermanos menores llamándome desde la estancia del departamento, sacándome del trance en el que había caído al ver perdido mi objeto más valioso. Llevé mis manos a mi cabellera roja y la despeiné en un acto de desesperación instantánea y me giré hacía la puerta para gritar exasperado.

_ ¡ ¿Qué? !_ le cuestioné, mientras recorría la habitación con mi mirada para intentar encontrar mi gorra roja. La cama está hecha un asco. Las persianas cerradas. Los burós están llenos con basura o papeles insignificantes. La alfombra está llena de pelusas y basura pequeña, pero mi gorra no está aquí. No recuerdo donde fue que la dejé. El último lugar donde la traje fue… el parque central.

_ ¡Recuerda que tengo que hablar con ustedes!_ me respondió. Yo no le presté la atención debida, pero creo que ya sé que es lo que quiere. Hablar, hablar y hablar aún más. Una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. Solté un respingo y volví a despeinar mi cabellera de largo rojo.

_ Sí, sí, como sea._ solté mientras me encaminaba al baño de mi habitación. Sí quiero ir a buscar mi gorra roja pronto, tengo que terminar con lo que sea que quiera el estúpido de Boomer, e irme al parque central a buscar cualquier rastro de mi gorra.

Cierro la puerta del baño e inmediatamente abro el grifo de la regadera. El agua fría comienza a correr, para dejar salir el agua caliente luego. Mientras tanto, yo me quito la camisa maltratada y la echo sobre el cesto de basura. Observo detenidamente mi abdomen. Al parecer ya las heridas han sanado completamente, sólo queda ese rastro de sangre que seguro escapó de mis heridas.

Suspiré y me quité el resto de la ropa (n/a: *¬*). Solté mi cabello de la coleta baja que siempre llevo y me introduje a la bañera. Dejé que el agua tibia corriera por toda mi espalda, mientras intento recordar donde fue que perdí mi gorra, pero todas las ideas me llevan a la misma conclusión. El parque donde tuve mi pelea casi a muerte con la líder de las Súper Olorosas. ¡Fuck!

Me apresuro en tallarme el cuerpo, asear mi cabello, y salir pronto de la regadera. En cuanto termino de secarme con una toalla, me la enredo en la cintura, y salgo del baño lleno de vahó. Me miro al espejo y tomo un cepillo para desenredar un poco mi cabello. Una vez que lo hice, lo ato en una coleta baja, y dejo suelto mi flequillo. Me pongo la primer camisa que encontré, igual que uno de mis tantos pantalones negros, y otros tenis sencillos. Lo único que me falta para sentirme completo, es mi gorra.

Tengo que ser rápido para ir a buscarla.

_ ¡Brick!_ de nuevo escucho la voz de mi hermano fuera de mi habitación, tocando un par de veces la puerta. No puedo evitar molestarme un poco, y me dirijo hasta la entrada. Abro con brusquedad el lumbral y veo a mi hermano rubio un tanto serio._ Tenemos que hablar, y al parecer Butch está abajo. Es importante, así que por favor, acompáñame a la sala._ me habló, entonces volví a recordar que desde hace algunos días Boomer trae ideas extrañas en su cabeza que quiere externar con nosotros. Solté una gran cantidad de aire y asentí con la cabeza.

_ Bien, pero que sea rápido, ¿Entendido?_ le aclaré, y él movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa. Salí de la recámara, y caminé seguido por él en el corredor. Me seguía muy de cerca, pasando por las puertas de las respectivas habitaciones de mis hermanos, y bajamos algunas escaleras al final del pasillo. Sin embargo, lo notó.

_ Brick…_ me llamó un poco más bajo, y yo no me inmuté en mirarlo. De hecho, ya hace un par de días no veo a Butch. No es que me preocupe, pero me parece extraño que no se haya detenido ni un momento para mofarse por algo delante de mi cara. Aun así, mi hermano menor me habla, y yo le escucho sin mucho interés._ ¿Por qué ahora no llevas tu gorra?_ me detuve justo antes de abrir la puerta que nos separaba de la sala y tragué un poco de saliva. Tenía que parecer que no me importaba.

_ La perdí._ respondí a secas, antes de abrir la puerta corrediza, y encontrar a mi hermano moreno saliendo por la ventana. Pensé rápido, y le hablé justo antes de que saliera._ ¡Hey! ¡Idiota! Al fin te encuentro. Boomer necesita hablar con nosotros._ olvidé por un momento el comentario que había hecho Boomer acerca de mi gorra, y presté un poco más de atención a las acciones del mediano de los tres.

Él pareció tensarse un poco. Lo escuché chasquear la lengua, como con fastidio, pero no me importó mucho. Yo también estaba fastidiado. Habló bajo, casi en un murmuro, pero aun así entendí a la perfección su frase: "Será luego, ahora tengo que salir". Vi que Boomer se movió rápido; en velocidad, nadie puede igualarlo. Suspiré y comencé a caminar lentamente al sillón individual.

_ Butch, necesito que hablemos. Es algo importante._ no despegué mi mirada de ellos, y noté como los ojos verdes de Butch se topaban con los azules de Boomer. Eso era más que suficiente para que el moreno perdiera ante la insistencia de mi hermano. Por algún extraño motivo, Butch nunca le puede negar nada al rubio cuando lo ve a los ojos.

Noté como el verde se giraba, recargándose cómodamente en el marco de la ventana de la sala. Entrecerró los ojos y habló entre dientes, diciendo un: "¿Qué es lo que quieren?", mientras se notaba ansioso por irse. Yo, por mi parte, me senté en el sofá individual, y le dediqué una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo, tal como me encanta sonreírle a él. Sé que él se siente ofendido cuando le sonrío de esta manera. Noté el labio un tanto hinchado y roto de mi hermano moreno, y eso acrecentó mi burla.

_ ¿Qué te pasó en la cara, Butch?_ le pregunté, acentuando mi tono de sorna, y dándole un toque sarcástico de preocupación fingida. Lo veo atentamente, y él me contesta levantando los hombros con desgano, sabe que lo quiero hacer enojar. Lo vi sonreír, de la misma manera sarcástica que yo.

_ No estoy aquí para que me cuestionen._ me respondió con una voz llena de molestia mal escondida. No pude contener una tenue carcajada, pero la voz de su siguiente pregunta atenuó el sonido de mi risa._ ¿Qué es lo que quieren?_ nos repitió, con esa voz evidentemente molesta. Volví a reír y me acomodé mejor en el sillón.

_ Que genio, hermanito._ le hablé con sarcasmo, y luego cerré los ojos un momento, para volverlos a abrir y verlo cruzarse de brazos, terminando de cerrar los ojos. Exhalé profundamente e intenté ponerme serio. Tengo que ir a buscar mi gorra, así que más vale ir al grano._ Ni yo sé que es lo que Boomer quiere._ respondí a su interrogante.

Vi como Boomer se alejaba del lado de Butch, y caminaba hasta el respaldo trasero del sillón principal de la sala, recargándose en él, dándonos la espalda. Tal vez está intentando buscar la manera correcta de decirnos lo que sea que tenga que decir, pero yo no despego la mirada de él, aun así sé que Butch está allí parado todavía, con los ojos cerrados, pero escuchándonos atentamente, para así saber lo que hacemos.

El silencio comienza a tensarse. Yo no hago más que ver a Boomer, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, pero no sólo lo noto nervioso, sino también como desesperado o incluso frustrado. Con los puños de sus manos al lado de su cuerpo, apretados, y tembloroso de las extremidades, parecía verdaderamente… ansioso.

Me ladeo un poco en el sillón y busco una posición aún más cómoda para escuchar lo que tiene de esa manera a mi hermano menor, sin embargo, hago el menor ruido posible. No quiero que Butch sepa que me estoy moviendo. Junto mis manos, y entrelazo mis dedos para intentar relajarme un poco. Respiro pausadamente y pienso bien las cosas. Realmente no sé que es lo que pasa.

Noto que Boomer entreabre los labios, como queriendo hablar, pero tal vez aún no se arma de suficiente valor. Se movió un poco en su posición, para buscar una posición más cómoda para hablar, tal vez, y noto que aprieta aún más sus puños.

_ Amo a Bubbles._ sus palabras salieron solas por sus labios. Habló bajo, pero estoy seguro que tanto Butch como yo lo pudimos escuchar con claridad; sin embargo… sus palabras no me cuadran perfectamente. Me muevo un poco en el sillón al sentirme incómodo, y arqueo mi espalda para recargar mi barbilla en mis puños. Veo de reojo a Butch y él abre los ojos sorprendido. Ambos miramos a Boomer. Él parecía demasiado tenso. Tengo que aclarar las cosas de una buena vez. Dudar no es algo que haría un líder, mucho menos un hermano mayor.

_ ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir, Boomer? Creo no haberte escuchado bien._ hablé alto y claro, sin cambiar mi posición. A pesar de que sé que lo escuché con claridad, no puedo permitir que él dude de sus propias palabras, entonces él mismo tiene que reafirmarlo. Clavo mis orbes rojos en él, para observar cada una de sus acciones.

_ Dije que estoy enamorado de la PPG azul. Amo a Bubbles._ su voz me pareció firme, extremadamente decidida. Lo vi levantar la mirada en dirección a Butch. Parecía que se comunicaban con la vista, pero no me importó. Tomé una buena bocanada de aire y no pude embozar una pequeña sonrisa. No cabía duda de que mi hermano menor comenzaba a madurar lentamente.

Durante nuestros 19 años de vida, él siempre había seguido mis órdenes, directa o indirectamente. Nunca había sido capaz de tomar una decisión por sí mismo. Siempre me consultaba a mi antes de tomar una decisión importante. Dependía de mí como hermano mayor. Pero ahora, es capaz de decir eso sin titubear.

Dice amar a su enemiga a muerte, y de alguna manera entiendo su decisión. Sí de verdad no sintiera eso por ella, no se atrevería a encararme de esa manera, a mí, su hermano mayor, la única figura paterna verdadera que ha tenido en toda su vida. Suspiré un poco y cerré los ojos mientras mis hermanos se seguían viendo. Me siento un tanto… confundido. ¿Desde cuándo dejé de ser necesario para Boomer?... o más bien… ¿Desde cuándo la súper poderosa azul se volvió más importante que yo?

Esto sólo me hace sentir un tanto celoso. Mi hermano menor comienza a crecer y volar sin mí, se va del nido y me deja atrás.

Sentí que mi sonrisa se desvaneció por un momento. Pero luego, terminé exhalando profundamente. Ya a nuestros 19 años, es hora que los tres comencemos a dejar de depender de nosotros mutuamente. Sin embargo, tengo que estar seguro. 100% seguro.

_ ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo, Boomer?_ pregunté. Siento mi voz un tanto ronca, pero no suena muy diferente. Levanté la vista y busqué su mirada. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como el moreno me miraba, y luego volvía a mirar a Boomer, pero él sólo me miraba a mí. Sus ojos azules me parecieron más decididos que nunca antes. No había ninguna duda en su mirada. Todo estaba tan claro reflejado en sus ojos. No encontré en ellos rastro alguno de la mirada llena de confusiones que solía dedicarme algunos años antes. Realmente, él estaba creciendo.

_ Estoy más que seguro, Brick._ ya sabía su respuesta. Su mirada me la había dado como un balde de agua helada en un día de caluroso verano. Cerré los ojos y guardé silencio unos segundos. Sinceramente, mi hermano ya no era el mismo. De pronto, me pareció más maduro que yo mismo, y ni hablar de Butch.

Me reí internamente de mí mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiese dado cuenta del cambio tan radical que había tenido mi hermano? Definitivamente, no me puedo considerar un buen hermano mayor. Bufé ante mi propio inconformismo.

Lo que estaba a punto de decir era realmente lo correcto, eso es lo que siento, sin embargo, contradeciría lo que les había dicho meses atrás, cuando les prohibí, y me prohibí a mi mismo, el relacionarnos sentimentalmente con alguien. La debilidad no es algo que podamos llevar a cuestas siendo quienes somos. Levanté los hombros con desgano y abrí los ojos, mirando directamente los azules de mi hermano.

_ … Entonces, siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida._ concluí. Me levanté del sillón individual de la sala. Les dirigí una última mirada a mis hermanos, encontrándolos confundidos por mi aceptación, pero sin darle mucha más importancia, comencé a caminar hacía la puerta de salida. Con tantas cosas, olvidé por unos momentos mi gorra. Me apresuré en salir, y caminar por el corredor del edificio para tomar el ascensor e ir a buscar mi gorra.

* * *

Me derrumbo sobre el suelo maltratado del parque central. Fijo mi mirada al cielo y aprieto los puños con fuerza. ¿Dónde dejé mi gorra? Las nubes pasan lentamente sobre mi cabeza. Ya deben de pasar de las 12 de la media noche, y yo aún estoy aquí, intentando encontrar mi gorra extraviada en el anterior combate a muerte que tuve con la líder de las súper poderosas.

Llevo mis manos a mi rostro. Aún estoy un poco conmocionado por lo que Boomer nos dijo algunas horas atrás, pero, supongo que ya es hora que él decida qué es lo que desea hacer. No puedo seguir controlando sus pasos, ni el porqué de cada una de sus palabras. No soy su padre, ni él es un objeto. Ya tiene derecho de decidir realmente lo que quiere hacer.

Tomé una amplia bocanada de aire; éste se paseo por mis pulmones, dejando en ellos el oxígeno necesario, tomando también los deshechos de mi inhalación anterior, y finalmente regresó, expulsándose por mi boca y nariz en forma de dióxido de carbono. Si mi gorra no está aquí, ¿En dónde más puede estar?

Bufé. Levanté una de mis manos hasta mi cabellera, y pasé mis dedos entre mis mechones rojizos, intentando tranquilizarme un poco, con la cabeza _caliente_ no podré pensar atinadamente. Perdí mi gorra durante mi pelea contra la líder de las súper poderosas… posiblemente, ella la tenga. Podría estar equivocado, pero no tengo nada de que perder, aquí al parecer no hay sitio alguno donde esté mi gorra.

Me pongo en pie, como un último intento de encontrar mi gorra, y luego de echar una última mirada a mí alrededor, para intentar encontrar un rastro de mi tesoro más preciado, me rindo. Me sacudo un poco el polvo que manchó mi ropa durante mi búsqueda, y acomodo el cabello que cae rebelde sobre mi cara. Ya pasa de la media noche, y si no me equivoco, debe de faltar poco para ser la 1 de la madrugada. Si tengo suerte, Blossom estará despierta a esta hora, y si no, tendré que esperar hasta que amanezca para saber algo de mi gorra.

* * *

Comencé a descender mi vuelo. No quiero que nadie note la estela de color rojo que dejo detrás de mí, entonces preferí ir lento, de esa manera, sería lo más cauteloso posible. Pronto, me encontré con la casa en los suburbios de esa familia ejemplar. Las tres incambiables ventanas circulares alineadas simétricamente en total armonía. La ventana central, con esas cortinas de liso y continuo rosa, estéticamente alineadas, deja escapar tenues rayos de luz amarillenta. Si tengo suerte aún está despierta.

Me detengo enfrente de su ventana, y con cuidado de no despertar a las súper poderosas de las recámaras adyacentes, golpeo tres veces el cristal, esperando un segundo a que abra la ventana. No obtengo respuesta luego de algunos segundos, así que vuelvo a golpear la ventana, con un poco más de fuerza. Quizá está dormida, o quizá no me quiere abrir la ventana.

Toqué un poco más fuerte, y escuché un movimiento, casi podría jurar que se giró sobre algo. Esperé un poco, y después, agudicé un poco más mis oídos, está despierta, yo lo sé. Escuché como dejó algo en alguna parte, tal vez un bolígrafo sobre el escritorio o algo así, después, se levantó. El sonido de sus pasos comenzaba a escucharse más cercano, y finalmente, corrió el candado de la ventana, abriéndola lentamente, junto con las cortinas.

_ ¿Brick?_ noté un poco de sorpresa en su rostro, pero luego, inmediatamente, cambio de semblante. Frunció el entrecejo, mostrándome esos ojos rosas tan brillantes que siempre pone cuando está cerca de mí, a la defensiva.

Levanté los brazos y me alejé un poco sin descender todavía. »Calma, Vengo en son de paz«, musité muy bajo, temiendo un poco que sus hermanas se enteraran de mi presencia allí, así seguramente terminaría armándose una trifulca mundial. Desvié un poco la mirada, pues aún no cambiaba de semblante. Pasé mi mano por todo mi cabello, y regresé la mirada. »De verdad, no busco problemas ahora.«

_ ¿Qué quieres entonces?_ me preguntó aún sin bajar la guardia, y era cierto. Yo, en su caso, tampoco estaría muy relajado. Es decir, tu enemigo a muerte llega a tu casa a altas horas de la madrugada. No es normal. Incluso, se sospecharía que hay una especie de plan secreto, o algo por el estilo. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, y la solté a manera de suspiro. Iré al grano.

_ ¿Tienes mi gorra roja?_ pregunté, y la miré directamente a los ojos. Cambió un poco su semblante, más no dijo nada. Solo se quedó allí mirándome. Mi garganta hizo un sonido parecido a una cuestión, y noté algo parecido a una sonrisa formarse en su rostro.

_ Sí, aquí esta_ me contestó, aun manteniendo esa mueca entremezclada con seriedad y su sonrisa burlona. Sentí que las glándulas de mi boca produjeron más saliva de lo normal, y finalmente, tragué el exceso de secreción en mi boca. Su seriedad no parecía nada bueno para mí.

_ ¿Me le puedes dar? _ pedí, estoy intentando ser cortés. Como lo dije, vengo en son de paz. Supongo que nadie le conviene en estos momentos que peleemos, menos a ella, porque su padre y sus hermanas están aquí, en este momento.

_ No_ me respondió secamente. ¿Qué es lo que piensa? Fruncí el entrecejo, y ahora fui yo el que le soltó esa mirada penetrante. ¿En qué posición cree que está como para no querer darme **mí** gorra roja? Apreté un tanto los puños y sentí que la voz que salió de mi garganta era más ronca de lo normal.

_ ¿Qué pretendes, súper poderosa?_ cuestioné sin dejar de verla. Ella se cruzó de brazos, y me sonrió sarcásticamente, con esa pose tan altanera que me dedica siempre que tiene la oportunidad.

_ Si quieres esa gorra sucia y apestosa, tendrás que venir en la tarde por ella. Ahora mismo, no recuerdo donde la puse, y no la pienso buscar a estas horas de la noche, menos con el Profesor y mis hermanas en casa._ me respondió. Vi como tomó con la punta de sus dedos el contorno de la ventana, comenzando a correrla para cerrarla. Actué rápido, y detuve el cristal con mis manos.

_ Más te vale que esté bien, de lo contrario te arrepentirás de ello._ musité, no cabía duda que ambos estábamos mal parados. Ella tenía ese importante recuerdo mío, y yo, podía amenazar la seguridad de su familia ahora mismo. Sin embargo, ella ya se negó, y conociéndola como mi archienemiga, no cambiará de parecer._ Vendré por ella a las 5 de la tarde, ¿entendido?_ Intenté fulminarla con la mirada, sin embargo, ella no cambió de parecer.

_ Buenas noches, Brick. Nos veremos mañana._ y terminó de cerrar la ventana. Bien podría romper el cristal y meterme en su casa, pero tiene mi gorra, y no estoy seguro de donde está. Tal vez, lo más sabio, será esperar.

Bufé marcadamente. Hoy será un día largo.

* * *

Dormí cerca de 13 horas. Cuando me acosté eran las 2:46 de la madrugada, y ahora son cerca de las 4 de la tarde. Me duele la cabeza, y terminé bastante sucio de mi búsqueda nocturna. Tengo que ir a por mi gorra a la casa de Blossom antes de que anochezca, si no es capaz de volver a jugármela igual que hace algunas horas.

Me levanté de la cama y vi a mi alrededor. Sonreí para mi mismo. Seguro, Boomer debe de estar ahora mismo con su nueva novia. Caminé hasta el baño de mi habitación, mientras, inevitablemente, unas cuantas risas se escapaban de mi boca. Realmente, me pregunto, que es lo que nos está pasando.

Abrí la puerta del baño, y la cerré detrás de mí. Debería de dejar de pensar en cosas sin sentido, e ir ya por mi gorra.

* * *

Volé nuevamente hasta los suburbios de la ciudad. No tenía intenciones de irme de ese lugar sin mi gorra. Aun así, decidí ser cauteloso, no quiero terminar causando problemas innecesarios, más porque sé que finalmente terminaré afectando a Boomer. Es decir, si Blossom y yo termináramos en otra de nuestras peleas a muerte, la nueva relación de Boomer con la súper idiota azul, no, mejor dicho, con su novia, terminaría afectada hasta cierto punto. Lo que menos necesito a estas alturas es a mi hermano menor reclamándome por no saber controlar mis propios impulsos.

Descendí lentamente hasta la ventana central de la segunda planta; esa cuyas cortinas rosas cubrían el paso de los tenues rayos solares ocultos por las espesas nubes. Toqué tres veces el cristal de la ventana. Sinceramente, no espero que me conteste rápido, seguramente, ahora mismo, ha de estar ocupada haciendo cualquier otra tontería. Tragué saliva, pues los sonidos llegaron rápidos a mis oídos, y las imágenes a mi vista. Ella movió las cortinas de su ventana y corrió el cerrojo, abriéndola.

_ Llegaste temprano._ me dijo sin dirigirme la mirada, en cambio, se giró sobre sí misma, y se introdujo de nuevo al cuarto, dejando la ventana abierta, como invitándome a pasar. Tomé una gran cantidad de aire y terminé bufando marcadamente. Esta mujer me hará perder la poca cordura que aún conservo.

_ ¿Para qué querías que viniera, súper poderosa?_ cuestioné, frunciendo un poco mi entrecejo, hablando en un tono a penas audible, pero sé que ella puede escucharlo. Tenemos las mismas capacidades. Me introduje a penas a la habitación, moví la cortina, y me senté en el marco de la ventana circular.

Esa habitación me ponía un tanto incómodo. Tanto rosa comenzaba a marearme. El olor a ella estaba presente en toda la habitación, y el orden total de cada cosa estaba acentuado. Su cama perfectamente ordenada, y la sobrecama sin un solo pliegue. Tanta perfección junta era demasiada para mi.

La seguí con la mirada, no puedo perderme en este espacio rosa al que ella está tan acostumbrada. Ella giró la silla de su escritorio, y se sentó en ella, cruzó una de sus tersas piernas claras, cubiertas por su pantalón negro, y me miró al fin.

_ No tengo ningún motivo._ me respondió. Dibujando en su rostro esa sonrisa tan casual que hasta parecía burlona. Sin embargo, se notan sus mentiras a leguas._ Pero tú querías tu gorra, ¿no?_ Lo sabía. Algo se trae entre manos.

Sentí que involuntariamente mi ceño terminó frunciéndose más. Sin embargo no le quité la mirada de encima. »Déjate de rodeos. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Blossom?« Utilicé su nombre de pila, y mi voz me pareció un tanto más ronca de lo normal. Ella no borró la sonrisa de su rostro, y no pude evitar sentir ganas de quebrar el cristal de su ventana por ese silencio incómodo y marcado que ella se detuvo a hacer.

_ Dedícame dos horas de tu tiempo, Him. Como recompensa obtendrás tu gorra._ sus palabras, me confundieron un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Giré un poco mi rostro y la observé con cuidado. Cada uno de sus movimientos, parecía que realmente lo estaba diciendo en serio.

_ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_ pregunté. Tengo que calmarme. Recuerda, Brick, que ella sabe donde está tu gorra, además de que técnicamente, es la cuñada de tu hermano. No puedes hacer nada estúpido. No ahora.

_ Uno de mis proyectos de investigación en la universidad se basa principalmente en las diferencias psicológicas y físicas que tienen los hombres con respecto a las mujeres. Una de estas es la diferencia entre coeficientes intelectuales, la destreza mental, entre otras cosas. Para poder comparar los coeficientes necesito a dos sujetos, una mujer y un hombre, que sean del mismo nivel intelectual hasta cierto punto. La comparación se dará por medio de un test comparativo. Las mismas preguntas, con cierto límite de tiempo. Son en total 305 preguntas, y como tiempo máximo para contestarlo, tienes un poco más 2 horas._ me explicó todo esto. Y pensar que yo solo quería venir por mi gorra._ Yo ya contesté mi test antes de que llegaras, y, lamento aceptarlo, pero creo que eres tú el único hombre que podría competir conmigo en pruebas de este tipo.

Suspiré. Ella tomó de rehén a mi gorra con el único objetivo de poder hacerme parte de su investigación. Apreté la quijada, y pasé una de mis manos por mi flequillo desordenado. ¿Realmente caeré en su juego?

_ La cena._ musité, derrotado entre mis propios pensamientos, sin mirarla.

_ ¿Eh?_ soltó ese sonido parecido a una pregunta de su boca. Suspiré marcadamente y giré mi rostro, para encontrar mis ojos escarlata con los rosa de ella.

_ Quiero mi gorra y la cena, a cambio de ayudarte a hacer tu investigación._ hablé más alto, y ella pareció mofarse de la situación. Ninguno de los dos podíamos negarnos al pedido del otro. Ella tenía mi gorra roja, y yo, bueno, yo tengo un coeficiente tan avanzado como el de ella, y me necesitaba. Reí ante mis propios pensamientos, y ella pareció disfrutarlo interiormente, pues su sonrisa cambió hasta cierto grado a una más relajada.

_ Bien, es un trato. Pero, primero debes comenzar a contestar el test. Mientras tanto, yo prepararé algo para cenar._ se giró nuevamente en la silla de su escritorio, y encendió el computador. Abrió unas cuantas aplicaciones y finalmente, se levantó de la silla._ Acércate, te explicaré lo más básico del programa.

La miré con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada. Ella parece bastante relajada. No obstante, yo, no creo poder aguantar en este lugar durante dos horas. Tanto rosa me provocará nauseas… pero, al menos comeré gratis. Pisé la alfombra rosada que había en el suelo de una sección de la habitación, y caminé hasta su lado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

_ Sé rápida, mujer._ le hablé cuando ya estaba a su lado. Ella sonrió nuevamente, y me dedicó una mirada no había visto nunca, una muy distinta a la mirada asesina y llena de odio a la que siempre me muestra cuando estoy cerca de ella. Giró su rostro hacía la computadora, y comenzó a mover el cursor en la pantalla.

_ Presta atención, hombre._ me nombró de esa manera, y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada leve, luego, me callo para que ella pueda continuar hablando._ Para responder cada pregunta tienes que seleccionar cualquiera de las opciones y presionar siguiente. Cada pregunta te da aproximadamente 30 segundos para responderla; después de ese tiempo, la pregunta se da como anulada y pasa a la siguiente. Una vez que inicias la prueba, un cronómetro alterno a las preguntas se inicia. No puedes excederte de 152 minutos y medio en ese cronometro, si lo haces, las preguntas que no logres contestar se anularán de la misma manera. La computadora no te dará oportunidad de acceder a internet, ni a calculadoras, u otras herramientas mientras tengas el cronómetro encendido. Para comenzar solo debes seleccionar el botón de "Inicio" e inmediatamente te comenzará a lanzar las preguntas, y a cronometrar los tiempos. Deberías ponerte cómodo antes de comenzar. Creo que lo demás, lo puedes descifrar tu solo.

_ Excelente, gracias._ me senté en la silla del escritorio. Entrelacé los dedos de mis dos manos, y los troné, de la misma manera en la que giré mi cuello, haciendo que chasqueara de ambos lados._ Terminaré esto rápido.

_ Bien, mientras tanto, veré que prepararé para cenar._ vi como se encaminó hasta la puerta de entrada de su cuarto, y la miré con un deje de rareza. ¿Me dejará solo en su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que en lugar de contestar el test me podría dedicar a buscar mi gorra e irme de allí? Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se detuvo un momento._ Oh…_ giró su cabeza y me sonrió nuevamente._ Y no te molestes en buscar tu gorra. No está en este cuarto._ volvió a sonreír, y creo que involuntariamente, yo sonreí de la misma manera.

_ No me gusta ningún tipo de verdura, ni el pollo._ hablé un tanto alto, lo suficiente para que ella escuchara a pesar de que ya estaba saliendo de la habitación. Dirigí mi vista a la pantalla y tomé el mouse con mi mano derecha, pero pude verla de reojo, como se detuvo nuevamente antes de alejarse más de la habitación, y me sonrió. No me dijo nada, solo siguió caminando, y cerró la puerta después de salir.

Presté atención a la pantalla. Dudo que esto realmente me tome dos horas. Tengo que apresurarme, de otra manera, esto terminará volviéndome loco. Presioné el botón de inicio, e inmediatamente dos cronómetros se activaron en la parte inferior de la página, y las preguntas comenzaron a aparecer.

* * *

Me muero de hambre. 114 minutos, con 43 segundos, y al fin, terminé. Sin embargo, este no ha sido tiempo suficiente para que la líder de las Super Olorosas regrese a la habitación, con mi comida. Me incliné sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que estuve sentado todo este tiempo, y miré con atención la puerta.

Presté más atención a todos los sonidos, y sí, en efecto, parecía ser que la casa estaba completamente sola, pero no me parecía extraño, después de todo, y si mi calendario corporal no me falla, hoy es sábado, y es tarde. Seguro sus hermanas están socializando, mientras ella solo sigue con su proyecto. Y su padre, seguro está encerrado en su laboratorio.

Si escucho con cuidado, puedo notar tenues sonidos en la planta baja, sin embargo no puedo distinguir bien lo que los produce. Tampoco es como si deseara salir de la habitación y arriesgarme en que las hermanas de Blossom me encontraran y comenzaran con una guerra mundial a penas me viesen, pero, porqué después de casi dos horas, ella no ha llegado.

Suspiré a penas, confiaré en mi sentido auditivo, y haré como si la casa estuviera sola. Me levanté de la silla, y de pronto, mis pulmones se llenaron plácidamente de aire, expulsándolo después por mi boca en forma de un bostezo. Me estiré perezosamente y giré mi cabeza. Me cansé de estar tanto tiempo en esa misma posición.

Comencé a volar un poco, no quiero que el sonido de mis pasos vaya a alertar a cualquiera de las súper poderosas menores y salgan de su habitación, si es que están. Abrí la puerta, y salí sigilosamente. No es como si les tuviera miedo a las hermanas menores de Blossom, pero realmente, no tengo ganas de discutir con nadie.

Es la primera vez que estoy dentro de esta casa. Y realmente, me parece extraño el lugar tan ordenado en el que habitan las súper poderosas. Es decir, ¿Cómo pueden mantener tan organizado un lugar tan pequeño? Suspiré un poco, y confié plenamente en mi oído súper-desarrollado.

Avancé sin caminar por el corredor y me encontré con unas escaleras, y delante de mí, una sala bien organizada, con muebles acogedores. Descendí por las escaleras, y los sonidos se hacían un poco más fuertes. Ahora parecía como si se estuviera mezclando algo con un instrumento metálico.

Me adentré un poco más a la casa y al situarme al centro de la sala de estar, la vi, sentada en el comedor, mezclando con una cuchara el líquido de una taza. La examiné con cuidado, sentada de esa manera tan correcta, y con un par de platos servidos en la mesa, sin hacer más ruido que el de la cuchara y su té. Fruncí un poco el entrecejo al notar la perfección de su coleta alta, de su cabello pelirrojo y su moño rojizo, igual que su blusa. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan perfecta?

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás allí?_ me preguntó, sin necesidad de girar el rostro para verme. Sacó la cuchara de su té, levantó la taza y le dio un sorbo. Tragué saliva. No sé por qué me detuve a observar con tanto cuidado esos labios rozados en los que se apoyó la taza para dejar correr el líquido al interior de su boca, pero de pronto. Me aclaré la garganta. Tengo que dar una respuesta.

_ Terminé el test. Te estaba esperando arriba._ intenté hablar lo más claro posible, pero sé que al inicio de la oración, mi voz tembló levemente. Ella sonrió un poco, pero no me dirigió la mirada.

_ Gracias por contestarlo. Tu comida está aquí. Te la habría llevado arriba, pero no tenemos acostumbrado comer en las recámaras._ rio un poco, y finalmente, levantó esos orbes de claro rosa para encontrarse con los míos, y me sentí paralizado. Desvié la mirada. ¿Pero qué diablos pasa conmigo? Me di un buen golpe mental. Calma Brick, inhalaste mucha ternura en su cuarto, y ahora, estás actuando raro.

_ ¿No hay nadie en casa?_ pregunté, cambiando nuevamente de tema. Dejé de levitar, y apoyé mis pies en el suelo para caminar hasta el comedor donde ella estaba sentada. Yo la miré por un segundo, y la vi mirarme, sonriendo.

_ No, Todos tenían distintas cosas que hacer hoy. No te preocupes, no llegarán hasta dentro de unas horas. Puedes comer tranquilo._ habló con cuidado, manejando a placer cada una de sus palabras para que no pudiese malinterpretarse en ningún aspecto. La volví a ver beber de su taza, y solo acaté a sonreír.

_ Bien, entonces, espero que no hayas envenenado mi plato._ reí. Sé que de cualquier manera, el envenenamiento no funciona con ninguno de los dos. Ella rio un poco, y me senté delante de ella en la mesa. Examiné mi comida: Pasta acompañada de puré de papas y un trozo de carne marinada. No parecía tan malo.

_ Disculpa si no es lo que esperabas, pero no creo saber cocinar nada sin verduras, o pollo._ su risa sarcástica pareció tan natural que hasta yo mismo reí para acompañarla. Me detuve un momento y negué con la cabeza.

_ Si sabe igual que se ve, será un buen aperitivo._ reí, tomé uno de los cubiertos, y probé la comida. Realmente, no sabía tan mal, pero no la elogiaría por su comida. El mejor cumplido que le podría dar yo, sería dejar el plato limpio. Sonreí y seguí comiendo.

Ella se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta una de las gavetas de la cocina. Abrió un cajón, y yo la observé detenidamente. Sacó mi gorra de ese sitio, y la sacudió un poco. Regresó a la mesa, justo cuando yo estaba comiendo un poco de pasta, y dejó la gorra delante de mí.

_ Tiene un poco de polvo; ayer la limpié lo mejor posible._ tragué lo que tenía en la boca y pasé una mano por mis labios para quitar cualquier rastro de comida de ellos y sonreí sin mostrar los dientes.

_ No te preocupes, está bien así. Gracias._ tomé la gorra entre mis brazos, y la coloqué de nuevo en mi cabeza. Ahora sí, siento que estoy completo. La acomodé para atrás, como tengo costumbre cuando estoy comiendo, tomé el tenedor, y seguí degustando la comida.

_ Sabes que Boomer y Bubbles son pareja, ¿cierto?_ me preguntó. Yo me detuve nuevamente, y sentí ganas de toser. Esa pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua fría, y creo que hasta me dejó un mal sabor de boca. Justo cuando lo había olvidado, viene con esa pregunta. Me aclaré la garganta, y volví a tragar.

_ Sí, justo ayer Boomer me lo dijo._ la miré a los ojos, y noté su seriedad. Dejé de comer, parecía que tenía algo serio que decir, y realmente, creo que debí de haberlo previsto. La hermana mayor y casi madre de las súper poderosas no dejaría pasar esto por desapercibido.

_ ¿Estás consciente de que la sociedad comenzará a hablar de esto?_ tomé una gran cantidad de aire en mis pulmones, y la solté en forma de un bufido. Entrecerré los ojos, y sentí que mi expresión hablaba por sí sola.

_ ¿Qué más da la sociedad? ¿Ellos son felices, no?_ y por primera vez en mi vida, creo que estoy intentando defender a Boomer. Pero, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si me retó a mí, su líder y hermano mayor, solo por la hermana de la mujer que tengo delante. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si fue ese fuego en la mirada celeste de mi hermano el que realmente cambió mi forma de pensar desde ayer.

_ La sociedad da mucho, cuando se trata de relaciones entre el bien el mal. Nosotras somos diferentes a ustedes, y aun así, nuestros hermanos decidieron unirse. ¿Estás realmente de acuerdo con su relación?_ y de nuevo, comenzaba a darme esa charla de falsa moral que siempre me daba. Esas charlas en las que finalmente yo terminaba como el antagonista de la historia, como la reencarnación del mal, solo por querer divertirme de una manera diferente a lo que ella hace normalmente.

_ Estás hablando como si fueses un Cristiano viendo una relación de homosexuales._ reí un poco por mi propia analogía, pero mi punto estaba bien. Parecía un religioso hablando acerca de la legalización del matrimonio homosexual, solo que ahora venía con la moral y la comparación entre lo bueno y lo malo como tarjetas de debate._ Estoy de acuerdo mientras mi hermano y su novia sean felices._ noté que su entrecejo se frunció marcadamente y que su expresión se endureció.

_ Yo quiero que en mi ciudad sean felices…

_ Alguien que defiende lo bueno, debería saberlo mejor que nadie: No se puede hacer feliz a todo el mundo, pero sí puedes hacer felices a quienes están a tu lado. Es tu hermana, deberías estar feliz por ella, porque mi hermano podrá ser de una moral diferente que la tuya, pero te aseguro que es más caballero incluso que tu padre. En lugar de intentar hacer que destruyamos la felicidad de tu hermana, deberías apoyarla para que sea aún más feliz._ y finalmente, terminé metiendo las manos al fuego por Boomer. Ya que estoy aquí, no puedo defraudar a mi hermano menor. Por primera vez en mi vida, creo que actuaré como de su familia.

_ No puedo apoyar a mi hermana cuando sé que la sociedad, apenas se entere de su relación con uno de nuestros enemigos a muerte, pida explicaciones. En esta situación soy yo la única que tiene que dar la cara, porque tú nunca has tenido que llevar el yugo de verdadero líder. ¿Qué harías tu si tuvieses que dar la cara, ante esa sociedad que has pasado toda tu vida protegiendo? No le puedes dar la espalda tan fácilmente, no luego de todo lo que has dado por ellos._ la miré fijamente. Parecía agobiada, y seguramente, se sentía contra la espada y la pared. En una situación como esta, en la que la pared es su hermana, y la sociedad la apunta con miles de espadas, seguramente, preferiría darle la espalda a la pared. Si no quiero terminar afectando a Boomer, tengo que lograr interponerme entre las espadas.

_ …_ guardé unos momentos de silencio, y vi un vaso con agua cerca de mi plato. Lo tomé y le di un buen trago._ Apuesta conmigo, Blossom._ hablé claro, justo cuando separé el vaso de mis labios.

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ noté el tono de extrañez en su voz, y es que en su lugar, yo también estaría extrañado. No sé en qué estoy pensando, pero tengo que lograrlo.

_ Nuestros hermanos son pareja, y realmente dudo que alguno de nosotros dos entendamos el porqué de su relación, así que, venga, apuesta conmigo. Si aceptas mi reto, prometo ser yo quien dé la cara cuando la sociedad te lo demande._ esta apuesta, creo que no solo le afectará a ella. Yo también tengo mis dudas, y creo que es sano aclararlas cuanto antes. Ambos tendremos lo que deseamos: Ella, aplacará a la sociedad de la que tanto teme, y yo, saciaré mi hambre de conocimiento.

_ ¿A qué va todo esto Brick?_ me preguntó, y yo solo acaté a sonreír. Ella tenía la duda marcada en su expresión entera, pero estaba interesada. Había dado en el blanco, lo único que ella quería, era poder seguir tranquila.

_ Seremos novios por 30 días, Blossom. Esa es mi apuesta._ la miré seriamente, y ella entreabrió los labios, pero antes de que pudiese formular palabra alguna, volví a retomar la palabra._ Si tu ganas, tomaré la responsabilidad de lo que Boomer y Bubbles hagan con sus vidas, y seré yo quien dé la cara. Pero, si yo gano, tendrás que aceptar la relación de nuestros hermanos, y serás tú quien aplaque a la sociedad que tanto te molesta.

_ ¿Cómo harías que la gente dejara de hablar?_ Sí, sus intereses van primero que incluso los términos de la apuesta. Pero está bien, supongo que soy yo el que manejó un tanto mal las cosas.

_ Ese es mi propio problema, finalmente, tendré que ser yo el que se encargue de eso, no tú, si es que llego a perder._ sonreí. Ella miró hacía su taza de té. Falta poco para que acepte, estoy seguro.

_ ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganarte?_ y es ahora, cuando sé que técnicamente, le he conseguido 30 días a Boomer para que disfrute sin problemas. Sentí que una mueca parecida a un gesto de felicidad se apoderó de mis labios.

_ Sencillo. Si en estos 30 días te enamoras de mí, pierdes. Si yo soy el que se enamora de ti, tú ganas._ noté un gesto mezclado con confusión y confianza marcándose en su rostro. Y mantuve mi sonrisa.

_ ¿Entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es que te enamores de mí?_ asentí con la cabeza, ella dio un sorbo a su taza de té, y cerró los ojos, como intentando meditarlo. Después de un segundo, abrió sus ojos y sonrió. Me tendió la mano._ Es una apuesta entonces._ susurró, y yo extendí mi mano para estrecharla con la de ella. Tal vez, me acabo de meter a la boca del lobo.

* * *

_Día 1_

Acabo de despertar, y sé que aún es temprano. Mi cuerpo me lo dice, no he dormido más de unas 6 horas, y realmente, me parece que no es suficiente. Pero tengo que cumplir mi palabra como hombre. A las 3 de la tarde, me veré con la líder de las súper poderosas, y es ahora cuando recuerdo que realmente estoy loco.

Ahora, la felicidad de mi hermano depende enteramente de que yo enamore a Blossom, mi contraparte femenina. Pero… bueno, tengo confianza en que mis actitudes masculinas podrán con esto. Nunca he tardado más de 15 días en enamorar a cualquier chica que me lo propongo; ahora, tengo el doble de tiempo, suficiente para que dentro de 29 días, venga y me diga por sí sola: "Ganaste, Brick".

Me levanté de la cama. Tengo varias cosas que hacer antes de que tenga que irme. Suspiré. Por ejemplo, hablar con Boomer y lograr hacer que él mantenga su relación con la súper poderosa azul a discreción. No creo que tenga gran problema, pues estoy seguro que lo lograron hacer durante meses incluso.

Caminé la puerta de mi habitación; si tengo suerte Boomer aún estará aquí. Salí de mi cuarto y caminé por el corredor. Pasé varias puertas, y finalmente, llegué al cuarto de mi hermano menor. Presté atención a los sonidos provenientes de allí, y pude escuchar su respiración. Estaba haciendo algo, pero no logro distinguir qué.

Toqué la puerta de su habitación tres veces y esperé a que me respondiera. Detuvo sus movimientos, y se tomó un segundo para responder ese simple: »Adelante.«

Abrí la puerta de su habitación, y lo miré delante del espejo, afeitándose. Él me miró, y me sonrió, antes de volver a afeitarse. No giró su cabeza nuevamente, estaba concentrado en no cortar su rostro con las navajas del rastrillo.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Brick?_ preguntó mientras yo me adentraba más en su habitación. No había notado que él es el único de los tres que se toma el tiempo suficiente para ordenar su habitación. Llegué hasta la cama, y me senté allí para poder verlo, aunque él no me viese.

_ Tengo algo importante que decirte._ musité, y lo vi con seriedad. Él volvió a girar su rostro, y compartió conmigo una de sus sonrisas más delgadas y naturales.

_ Dímelo. Te escucharé._ lo dijo mientras sonreía, yo tomé una buena bocanada de aire, oxigené mi cerebro y mi cuerpo entero, para finalmente exhalar los residuos en forma de palabras. Le expliqué todo.

Estamos caminando cerca del centro de la ciudad, en una plaza llena de árboles y cosas de esas que les gustan a las chicas. Ella va tomada de mi brazo y yo, sinceramente, espero que esto termine pronto. No estoy acostumbrado a coquetearle a la persona que días atrás estaba golpeando con toda mi fuerza.

_ Brick_ me llamó por mi nombre, y yo no pude evitar girar el rostro para verla; con ese casual suéter blanco suelto, y con grandes y dispersas flores rosas. Su cabello perfectamente ordenado, y su elegante moño rojo en su cabellera lacia. Tragué saliva y sonreí tenuemente.

_ ¿Sí?_ le pregunté intentando tragarme el nerviosismo. La miré sonreír ampliamente, jaloneando de a poco mi brazo, y señalando de manera casual un kiosco a la mitad de la plaza.

_ ¿Me compras un helado?_ parecía tan tierna de esa manera, sus ojos con ese brillo especial, y de alguna manera, no pude evitar dejarme llevar por ella hasta el kiosco. Creo que comenzaré a ponerle seriedad a esto. Todas las mujeres, caen ante los hombres detallistas.

_ Ah… Está bien_ acepté caminando al mismo paso que ella. Yo le sonreí, y ella lo hizo de la misma manera que yo. Si no estuviese consiente de que es una apuesta, posiblemente, no la tomaría tan enserio.

* * *

_Día 3_

Creo que estoy pasando demasiado tiempo junto a Blossom, y en su casa. Ahora mismo, estoy sentado en su cama perfectamente tendida, y de nuevo su perfecta perfección me rodea. Ese perfecto aroma, y la habitación perfectamente ordenada. Todo alrededor de ella es perfecto, y no puedo negar que me encanta hasta cierto punto esa perfección.

Miré al techo de su habitación. Blanco, y las paredes rosas. Tal vez, dentro de algunos días, me acostumbre al olor cálido de ella, y al color rosa inundando mis pupilas. Solo espero no enamorarme de este color en los próximos 27 días.

Y ahora, que espero tranquilamente en la habitación de la líder de las súper poderosas, pues, últimamente, me invita a comer. Creo que ella cree en el refrán viejo de "Al hombre se le conquista por el estómago". Tal vez sea cierto en algunos casos, pero no en el mío.

Suspiro, y escucho unos pasos en el corredor. Espero que sea ella la que viene ya con la comida, porque realmente, me muero de hambre. Giré mi vista hacia la puerta de la habitación, esperando a que se abriera de la misma manera en que siempre lo hace, mientras me sonríe tan naturalmente.

Después de unos segundos, pasa lo predicho. Ella gira la manija de la puerta, y corre el trozo de madera con cuidado para introducirse a la habitación, sonriéndome ampliamente, con una charola y un par de platos en la bandeja. Ella y sus casuales ropas me llaman la atención, y ahora, viste de un rojo tan casual que puede llegar a compararse con mis ojos. Sonreí, tal vez está desesperada por conquistarme, pero solo con comida no lo logrará.

* * *

_Día 6_

Bien, creo que la manera en la que procedí este día fue un tanto incorrecta.

Es cierto que para conquistar a una mujer es solo necesario darle un bello ramo de flores, y unas cuantas palabras bonitas, sin embargo… ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer cuando como respuesta obtengo algo como esto?

Y ahora, ella está pasando sus manos por mi cuello, y se aferra a él, mientras mi cuerpo actúa solo. Mis propias manos se mueven lentamente a la cintura de ella, cubierta por esa suave tela del satín de su vestido, y lentamente, la atraigo a mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos rojos solo se pudieron deleitar unos momentos con esas imágenes de ella vestida con ese vestido brillante en color negro. Su cabello recogido en una coleta de lado, con rizos perfectamente ondulados cayendo a un lado de su cuerpo, y ese moño negro que ahora sujetaba su coleta. Una cinta rosa ajustando su cintura, y unos zapatos altos negros.

No pude entender su sonrisa en cuanto me la dedicó. Por primera vez en estos días, en lugar de tocar su ventana, decidí entrar por la puerta principal, importándome demasiado poco si su familia estaba o no en ese lugar. Sé que había alguien allí, escuché las voces de sus hermanas menores en cuanto abrió la puerta, y seguro también ella disfrutó de mi ropa formal, pues es raro cuando me recojo perfectamente el cabello en una coleta alta, y peino mi fleco.

No traigo mi gorra, pues iremos a una fiesta de una de sus amigas y es algo formal. Boomer creyó que sería una buena idea que le llevara un ramo de rosas, y creo que tenía razón, pues ahora, con mis ojos cerrados, sigo disfrutando de ese interminable beso que ella comenzó a penas me vio en la puerta. Y al parecer, a ella le importó poco también que su familia estuviera viéndonos.

Y finalmente, sé que estos labios que ahora mismo saboreo, saben a cereza. Tal vez sea su brillo labial, pero realmente, estos labios saben a gloria, y no es que antes la haya probado, es la primera vez en mi vida que tengo el gusto de saborear algo tan exquisito como esto.

Solo espero, que esto no tenga alguna especie de noción adictiva en mí.

* * *

_Día 11_

Unos cuantos cabellos rojizos caen sobre mis piernas cubiertas por esa bata que me puso, justo como si se tratase de un estilista profesional. Es entonces cuando me pregunto… ¿Realmente está bien caer a tal grado de desesperación?

Siento mi cabeza mucho más ligera gracias a la ausencia de un poco más de la mitad de mi cabello. Ese cabello que he dejado crecer toda mi vida, y que me alcanzaba las rodillas, ahora lo veo apenas por debajo de mi hombro.

Tal vez no fue la mejor idea del mundo contarle acerca de esto a Boomer, debí de suponer que eventualmente Bubbles haría preguntas, y el estúpido de mi hermano, le daría respuestas. Pero, finalmente, supongo que yo soy mucho más estúpido, me he dejado convencer por las palabras que _mi pequeña cuñada_ musitó en nuestra primera conversación libre de insultos.

»_Si de verdad quieres conquistar a Blossom, deberías cambiar tu aspecto un poco para que le resultes atractivo_«

Y según la lista de cualidades del hombre ideal de su hermana mayor, a ella le gustan los hombres intelectuales. Dijo que le no le gustaban los hombres con el cabello largo, y ahora, se ha deshecho de gran parte de mi cabello. Sin embargo, le dejé en claro que no pienso dejar mi cabello más corto de lo que ya está.

La rubia se colocó delante de mí, y utilizó uno de sus peines para atraer mi fleco hacia mi rostro, cubriendo completamente mis ojos, y llegando por debajo de mi barbilla en un gran tramo. Creo que hace dos años no voy a cortar mi cabello. Ella comenzó a darle forma a mi flequillo, y finalmente, pude ver sin la molestia de mi cabello.

Volvió a mi espalda y cepillo el cabello que caía sobre mi espalda, eliminando cualquier imperfección. No dudo que por su personalidad haya tomado clases de estética o algo así. Finalmente, sacudió mi cabello un poco, y sonrió.

_ Tienes el cabello más bonito de lo que yo lo tendré en años, Brick._ rio, y quitó la bata que había puesto sobre mis hombros, la sacudió y me sonrió._ Ve a bañarte, en un rato más, subiré y te daré algunos cambios que preparé._ asentí con la cabeza, y reí un poco. Seguramente, esta es la manera en la que ella desea proteger su relación con mi hermano.

* * *

_Día 16_

Hace frío. Entre más avanzan los días, el invierno se siente más, y aun así, estamos aquí, sentados en una de las bancas de uno de los parques de la ciudad. Ambos comiendo helado de fresa a pesar del frío.

Hay bastantes niños corriendo por allí, se nota que son vacaciones de invierno. En algunas semanas, será navidad. A pesar de todas esas risas, estoy tranquilo, solo observando a mí alrededor.

Sentí que ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y no pude evitar sentir mi corazón palpitar. Giré un poco mi cabeza, y allí estaba ella, con los ojos perdidos en los niños que corretean por allí, y yo, perdido en ella, en sus labios que saborean el helado que compré para ella.

Se veía tan tranquila de esa manera, recargada sobre mi hombro, con los orbes rosas viendo en otra dirección, y con ambas manos sosteniendo su helado. No pude evitar sonreír. Y tal vez, mi cuerpo se está acostumbrando a moverse solo.

Mi mano se dirigió a su barbilla, e inconscientemente, la atraje hacia mí. En el siguiente segundo, ya la estaba besando lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el sabor de nuestros helados de fresa entre el beso.

* * *

_Día 19_

Le presto detenida atención a la pantalla que tengo delante. Escucho su respiración, y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Nunca había visto mi habitación tan ordenada, pero debo admitir que cuando me dijo que vendría a mi departamento, no pude evitar ponerme a limpiar de inmediato. Tampoco es como si me gustaría dar una mala impresión cuando ella siempre tiene su habitación ordenada.

Suspiré, mientras veo la televisión que proyecta una de esas películas cursis que les gustan a las chicas, y ella está recostada sobre mis piernas, ambos en mi cama.

Ella se quedó dormida hace un rato. Ya es tarde, y está fresco. Supongo que lo más sabio será esperar a que despierte, para después acompañarla de vuelta a su casa.

Ya son casi 20 días desde que comenzamos la apuesta, y a pesar de que sigo consciente de que es solo eso, una apuesta, no puedo evitar imaginarme que pasaría si esto fuera real. Sin embargo, luego recuerdo todo, y sé que terminando el plazo, todo volverá a ser igual que antes, o al menos parecido.

Hay días en los que olvido que realmente no debo de querer a Blossom, pero me gusta su sonrisa, me gustan sus labios. Llevé una de mis manos a su cabello, y lo acaricié con cuidado. Nunca la había visto dormir hasta ahora. Sonreí y finalmente, deposité un pequeño beso en su frente.

Tal vez, pierda esta apuesta.

* * *

_Día 24 _

Lluvia. Hace mucho que no había una tormenta tan fuerte. Pero bueno, supongo que es normal en estas fechas, más cuando el clima se vuelve loco. Tal vez, después, la lluvia se convierta en nieve.

_ Brick._ me llamó, y yo no pude evitar verla a esos orbes de claro color rosa. Ella sonrió y me tendió una taza con café. La tomé y ella me habló, tan claro como siempre._ Hace frío, eso te ayudará a calentarte un poco._ mantuvo su sonrisa. Por inercia, le sonreí de la misma manera.

_ Gracias._ musité por lo bajo. La observé con cuidado mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café, y no pude evitar ampliar mi sonrisa, pues noté el suéter flojo que llevaba junto con sus pantalones casuales. Seguro tiene frío.

Dejé la taza de café en la mesa al lado de nosotros, y lentamente, le quité la taza de café de sus manos, y aproveché su sorpresa para rodearla con mis brazos, apretarla un poco. Inhale con fuerza, y su aroma impregno mis sentidos.

_ Hace frío, esto te ayudará a calentarte un poco._ le dije, y escuché una suave risa viniendo de sus labios. Cerré los ojos, y dejé que su aroma siguiera inundando mi cuerpo.

* * *

_Día 30_

Desde hace algunos días, ha estado nublado, y ha habido varias tormentas, pero no es que realmente me importe mucho. Salí de mi casa a pesar de la lluvia torrencial. Estoy inquieto.

Caminé por las calles, realmente no creo que sea muy sabio volar con esta tremenda lluvia. Suspiré, e introduje mis manos a los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Definitivamente, estoy inquieto. No me importó que la lluvia me mojara lentamente, solo, quiero distraerme.

Hoy hace treinta días, aposté con Blossom. Ayer, cuando fui a buscar a Blossom a su casa, se negó a salir rotundamente. Bubbles me dijo que lo mejor era no insistir, y Buttercup me amenazó un poco, pero, por algún motivo, no estoy bien. Pasé una mano por mi cabeza, y noté que no llevaba mi gorra.

Últimamente, no utilizo mi gorra. He cortado mi cabello, cambié mi forma de vestir a una más decente, ya no digo tantas groserías. He cambiado tanto éstos últimos días, que siento que no puedo dejar esto así.

Me harté de caminar. Solté un fuerte bufido, e inmediatamente después, emprendí vuelo. Volé lo más rápido que pude, importándome poco lo que hay a mí alrededor, o la gran cantidad de agua que cae sobre mi cuerpo.

Pronto, llegué a los suburbios de la ciudad, y vi su casa. No mengüe mi velocidad, en cambio, aceleré un poco, y me detuve en su ventana. Toqué un par de veces, y no respondía. Pero sé que está allí, la luz de su habitación está encendida.

Opté por ir a la entrada principal. Toqué el timbre, y después de unos segundos, fue ella quien me abrió. Realmente no me lo esperaba, y por su rostro, creo que ella tampoco. La tomé por la mano, importándome poco el hecho de que estaba completamente mojado, y la jalé lejos de la casa, antes de que pudiese reaccionar.

_ ¡Brick! ¡Está lloviendo! ¡ ¿Qué quieres? !_ me gritó molesta. Su cuerpo comenzaba a empaparse lentamente a causa de la lluvia. No respondí sus cuestiones, e ignoré su tono de voz.

_ Ahora se termina el plazo_ hablé claro, y desvié mi mirada hacía el asfalto de la calle. Ella posiblemente hizo lo mismo, pero yo no la solté de la mano en ningún momento. Suspiré profundamente, y regresé mi mirada a ella. Tenía que admitirlo._ Ganaste._ ella volvió su mirada hacia mí, y noté la sorpresa en sus ojos.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ me preguntó. Supongo que ya a ambos, nos importa poco la maldita lluvia que cae sobre nosotros, y nos enfría. La miré a los ojos. Si quiero llegar a terminar con esto rápido, tengo que ser sincero.

_ Me enamoré de ti, en estos últimos 30 días._ le confesé, viéndola directamente a los ojos. Noté un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero no me importó. Aproveché que la tengo tomada por la mano, y la atraje a mi cuerpo. Sin que se diera cuenta, la tomé por la barbilla, incliné a penas mi rostro, y susurré lo más bajo posible._ Te amo, Blossom._ Y un segundo después, rocé sus labios con los míos.

Nos fundimos en un suave beso, ahora, sin ningún sabor, más que el de sus labios. Esos labios que solo saben a ella. Después de unos segundos, me separé de ella, y la miré directo a los ojos. Ella desvió la mirada.

_ Brick… también te amo._ murmuró solo lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiese escucharlo a pesar de la lluvia que nos azotaba con su suave compás. No pude evitar sonreír, y nuevamente, me apoderé de sus labios, que finalmente, son míos.

_**¡Fin! **_

* * *

¡Bien! Aquí se acaba la historia.

Algún día, cuando tenga más tiempo, escribiré el último punto de vista de esta historia, narrado por el menor de los RRB, Boomer; pero por lo pronto, les ruego sean pacientes, la escuela requiere mucha de mi atención últimamente.

Gracias por haberlo leído.

Los invito a dejarme un comentario, ya sea bueno, o malo, no importa. Los buenos los tomo como halagos, y los malos como críticas para seguir mejorando. Gracias :3

¡Felices Fiestas!


	2. Bibliografía

**[La corrección está en el primer capítulo. Lamento las molestias.]**

* * *

**Bibliografía**

(Esto es completamente innecesario, pero para aquellos que no puedan comentar en la publicación anterior, por la mentada norma que no permite comentar dos veces en un mismo capítulo, he decidido recurrir a esto. Aquellos que no puedan comentar en el capítulo anterior, pueden hacerlo libremente aquí. Gracias :3)

**Nombre de la historia: **30 días para amarte.

**Resumen: **Ahora mismo, estoy sentado en su cama perfectamente tendida, y de nuevo su perfecta perfección me rodea. Ese perfecto aroma, y la habitación perfectamente ordenada. Todo alrededor de ella es perfecto, y no puedo negar que me encanta hasta cierto punto esa perfección. Malditas apuestas.

**Fecha de publicación: **2 de Julio del 2010

**Última edición: **

**Categoría: **Powerpuff Girls

**Personajes principales: **Brick & Blossom

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
